The City of Lights
by yellow.r0se
Summary: She went to Paris looking for love. He went to Paris looking for work. But what they didn't expect, was finding each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my third Sister's Grimm fanfic, so I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. This entire story takes place is Paris, France. I speak French fluently, so this story is gonna be really fun to write. Anyways, please enjoy! (: **

**Special thanks to ****America's Ham****, who came up with the title of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister's Grimm. But I do own Christen. **

**~Chapter 1**

"Oh, he's definitely an eight."

"Ehh, I give him a six."

"What! Why?"

"He has a unibrow."

Twenty-three year old Sabrina Grimm and her best friend Christen couldn't help it, as they burst into a fit of laughter. They were currently at a park in Paris, rating men on a scale of 1 through 10. 'Cause when you're twenty-three, you can do things like that.

"Oh, what about him?" Christen asked, pointing to a tall, raven-haired man in a business suit.

"Hmm... I say a five. He's really fidgety." Sabrina said thoughtfully. Christen looked at her best friend in shock.

"Has there ever been a guy thats met your standards?" She asked, teasingly. Sabrina frowned.

"Actually, yes. When I was in high school-" Sabrina was cut off mid-sentence by the ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Mhm. Okay, I'll be right over." Sabrina hung up her phone and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Christen asked.

"I have another client. He wants his house cleaned now," Sabrina replied, standing up from the bench she had been sitting on. Christen frowned.

"Why are you a maid, anyway?"

"I'm not a maid, I'm a housekeeper." Sabrina corrected, grabbing her black leather purse and hoisting it over her shoulder.

"What's the difference?" Christen asked pointedly.

"Whatever. Anyway, you know I need the money," Sabrina said.

"But you hate being a maid!" Christen exclaimed.

"Housekeeper!"

"Whatever!"

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Sabrina said hurriedly.

"Yeah, okay. See ya."

Sabrina walked away from the park and to the address the man on the phone had given her. It just so happened to be very close to the park. Sabrina looked down at herself, sighed, and quickened her pace. Today she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, brown boots, and a floral top. Her wavy blonde hair was down, reaching the middle of her back. Living in Paris had definitely taught her a thing or two about fashion.

Once she reached the house of her employer, she gasped. It was a eight story hotel, painted a brilliant red. There was a balcony on every floor. Sabrina stepped inside and entered the lobby.

"May I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked in a thick, French accent.

"Je suis le gardian de salle de nettoyage domestique trente-quatre," (I am the maid keeper cleaning room thirty-four) Sabrina recited in excellent French. The woman at the desk looked pleased that Sabrina could speak the language.

"La salle est sur trois etages. Profited de vos manquer jours." (The room is on floor three. Enjoy your day Miss.)

With a friendly wave, Sabrina headed to the elevator.

When Sabrina reached room 34, she knocked on the door hesitantly. Only seconds later, someone opened it. In front of her stood the most handsome man Sabrina had ever seen. He had a tan complexion, curly blonde hair, and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black business suit and green tie. She pulled herself out of her daze and began to speak.

"Hi, you hired me? I'm the housekeeper." The man looked shocked for a moment, before regaining his composure.

"Oh hi, come on in." Sabrina walked into the living room and gasped. The room was perfectly clean! There was a tan, leather sofa against one wall, and a flat screen television on the wall across from it. But it was the wall opposite to Sabrina that amazed her the most. The wall was made completely of glass, giving a gorgeous view of the city.

"Wow," Sabrina gaped. The man chuckled.

"Yeah. That's what I said when I first saw this place, too."

"This is like, my dream house," Sabrina said softly.

"Just wait until you see the kitchen," the man mumbled. He lead the way to the kitchen and Sabrina gasped again. But not because the kitchen was perfect, like the living room.

"Wow," Sabrina said once again. "Now I get why you called me."

The kitchen was a complete mess. The sink was piled high with dishes. Unpacked food lay variously on the counter. And everything was covered in a coating of dust. The man took a seat across from where Sabrina stood, smirking at her bewildered expression.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you on the phone."

"No, it's fine," Sabrina said, while beginning to load the dishwasher. He watched her carefully. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

"You don't look like a maid." Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at this.

"And you don't look like the rich type."

Touché.

"I'm not, but my parents are," he replied smoothly. Another five minutes of silence went by.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name..." He said.

"Sabrina," she replied. His eyes widened.

"I had a friend named Sabrina once. But that was a long time ago..."

"Oh yeah?" Sabrina said absently. "It's a pretty popular name."

"Yeah..."

"And you're name?" She asked, starting the dishwasher.

"Robin," he replied. Sabrina looked up, startled. _No, he can't be._

"Oh," was all she said.

"I was expecting you to be wearing one of those black and white maid dresses," he said after a moment. Sabrina gave him an are-you-stupid look.

"Those skimpy things? This isn't Hooters, ya know. But don't worry, I'll where it next time," she said sarcastically.

"I'd like that," he said smirking. Sabrina couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks.

"So...where are you from?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

"Pretty long back-story, but basically, I lived in New York for a while, and then moved to a small town outside of New York," Robin said, running a hand through his hair.

"Really? Me too!" Sabrina said, smiling.

"Wow. Small world, huh?" He said. She just nodded.

"Ah crap." Robin said, looking at his watch. "I have a job interview in 20 minutes. I've gotta go now, I'll pay you when I come back, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine."

"Okay so I'll see you later? Oh, and thanks by the way," Robin said, flashing her a dazzling smile. Sabrina had to catch herself so she wouldn't swoon.

"You're welcome," she said, watching as he grabbed his car keys. He gave one final wave, before heading out the door. Sabrina watched as he left.

He smiled as he closed the door behind himself, knowing she had been watching.

...

It was almost dark when Sabrina finished cleaning the kitchen, and Robin still wasn't home. She flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels on the TV. Ten minutes later, Sabrina was still flipping through channels, when she heard the door being unlocked. She looked up and saw Robin, smiling as if he won the lottery.

"I got the job!" He exclaimed. Sabrina stood up.

"You did?"

"Yeah!" Robin looked so happy, Sabrina couldn't help but smile, run up to him, and hug him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Robin!" He picked her up a spun her around.

"Me too!"

When he put Sabrina down, realizing their actions, they both blushed.

"Oh, here's your money," he said, handing Sabrina a fifty dollar bill.

"But you only owe me thirty-five!" She protested. He shoved the money into her palms and smiled.

"Keep the change."

Sabrina was shocked as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, waving one last time to Robin.

**So how was it? Please review, I wanna know if this is worth finishing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! Well first off, thanks so much for all the amazing reviews you guys sent me! You all said I should finish the story, so here's your chapter 2(:**

**~Chapter 2**

"It's just so sad…" Christen sniffled, blowing her nose in a tissue. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

The two girls were having their annual movie night. Tonight's movie was Titanic.

"I don't get it," Sabrina said thoughtfully, while grabbing another handful of popcorn. "Rose just told Jack that she'll never let go. But what does she do? She let's go!" It was Christen's turn to roll her eyes.

"She means she'll never let go metaphorically," Christen explained. "This is almost as sad as Shakespeare!"

Sabrina looked thoughtful at this. Shakespeare reminded her of the play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. And said play reminded her of _him._

"Oh, that reminds me!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I have to remind you about my client the other day!" Christen paused the movie and looked at Sabrina expectantly.

"Okay, spill."

"So he was a total ten!" (Sabrina was of course, referring to their one through ten rating scale spoken of previously in the first chapter.) Christen's eyes widened.

"What? Details!"

"Okay, so he was really tall-" Sabrina started.

"How tall?" Christen asked. Sabrina shrugged.

"I don't know, like six foot. Okay so anyway, he was tall, tan, beautiful green eyes, and curly blonde hair."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven!" Christen squealed. Sabrina rolled her eyes once again. This seemed to be becoming a habit of hers.

"I barely know him. But it's weird- he reminds me so much of this childhood friend I had." Christen grabbed another handful of popcorn, and stuffed it in her mouth.

"How do you know it's not him?"

"Well for one, this guy's actually mature. And he has a job," Sabrina explained. _And Puck's an Everafter and can't escape the barrier, _she added as a mental afterthought.

"So you're saying your childhood friend was immature, with no hopes of ever getting a job?"

"Exactly," Sabrina said, giving her friend a thumbs up.

"Well, ya never know," Christen said, messing with a piece of her curly, brown hair. "People can change drastically in a few short years."

Christen didn't know how right she was.

…

Robin's POV.

Robin crumbled up the piece of paper he had been writing on, while mumbling under his breath. Throwing the wrinkled ball of paper on the ground, he sighed, running his hands through his hair. I mean, who could blame him? Robin was currently doing one of the hardest things someone like himself could do; write a letter.

Well more like writing a letter to his brother, to be exact. Mustardseed had sent Robin the following letter, and he just didn't know how to respond. Or write a letter.

_Dear Puck, _

_ How are you, brother? I hope all is well. Did you get that job you enrolled for?_

_Mother and I are currently at a banquet in her honor. You do remember her birthday is tomorrow, right?_

_Well knowing you, you most likely forgot. But don't worry- I'll tell her you've ordered her a fancy, Swiss watch. Just make sure to order it and ship it over here, okay?_

_My best regards,_

_Mustardseed_

Puck growled in frustration. _A fancy Swiss watch? Really? They probably don't even sell those in France! Gah! I'll deal with this later. _

So instead of writing back to his brother, Robin went to the kitchen to do what he did best; eat.

When he reached the kitchen, he was momentarily confused by the lack of dirty dishes and grim in his kitchen. Then, he remembered why his kitchen was clean in the first place.

"Hey, that Sabrina chic was kinda hot…" He said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't mind going out with her sometime." Then Robin smirked, before grabbing his cell phone.

He would do just that.

…

Sabrina's POV

"The ending was so beautiful!" Christen sobbed, reaching for another tissue. "Don't ya think?"

Titanic had finally ended, and Christen was in hysterics. Sabrina on the other hand, was not.

"Yeah, I guess." Sabrina shrugged. "You do know this isn't real, right?" Christen looked annoyed.

"Who ripped out your heart and put it in my garbage disposal?" She asked sarcastically.

Sabrina looked sad for a moment, as a look of memorization crossed her face. Christen noticed this, and sighed.

"Okay 'Brina, spill." Sabrina shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Just a stupid high school relationship. Ya know, he dumped me just 'cause I left him to go to college."

"Then he wasn't worth your time. If he was a good boyfriend, he would be happy for you no matter what," Christen explained.

"Yeah I guess…"

Suddenly, Sabrina's phone rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Christen exclaimed, standing up and grabbing Sabrina's cell phone off the coffee table. "Hello? Oh, you're Robin!"

At this Sabrina's eyes widened, as she made a mad dash for her phone. Grabbing it from Christen's hand, she spoke quickly:

"Hello?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey Sabrina, it's Robin."

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Sabrina said, trying to sound casual.

"Nothin' really. So hey, you wanna go out sometime?" He asked. And it was just as simple as that.

"Uh yeah. Sure! When?" Sabrina asked cautiously.

"Hmm…how about tomorrow night? We can meet up at the old theatre downtown."

"Okay, sounds good! See you then." Sabrina hung up the phone, and looked at Christen.

"Well it looks like you're spending tomorrow night alone."

**Sorry, I know it wasn't that good, but I was rushing because I'm hanging out with my friend. Please REVIEW! School starts in 3 days for me, so I won't be updating as quickly.**

**Also, if you like romance/mystery stories, check out my Sister's Grimm story, ****Let the Games Begin.**

**~Y.r0**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaack! Sorry, I haven't update this story in like, 3 weeks! School has kept me sooo busy! Forgive me? I sure hope so xD**

**To my anonymous reviewer, Cat:**** Sorry I didn't reply to you in the last chapter, I kinda forgot. Lol no, I didn't get the idea of this story from Maid in Manhattan. I've actually never seen that movie, though I've heard about it. And your Christian too? Awesome girl! Be proud :D**

**I'm listening to the song Good Life, by OneRepublic. That's my inspiration for this song (: **

***IS ANYONE HERE A CODE LYOKO FAN? PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ARE!**

**Welp, here's the long awaited 3rd chapter, the date!**

**~Chapter 3**

Sabrina was ready. Not only was she ready, but she confident. She was going on her first date in months, and she ecstatic. She checked herself in the mirror one final time. Her outfit was simple, yet sassy, as Christen had explained to her earlier.

Sabrina was wearing light blue jeans, simple, violet colored shirt, and a cute black jacket to match. She slipped on her sandals and added mascara and eyeliner to her eyes, before heading out of her apartment.

The movie theatre was down the street from Sabrina's apartment, so there was no need for her to take the bus or subway. A car would've been convenient, but much to her dismay, Sabrina did not own a car. Or know how to drive, for that matter. Since she couldn't afford to buy herself a car, Sabrina figured there was no logic in learning how to drive one. She was halfway to the theatre, when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and answered.

"Hey, Daphne." Sabrina had to hold the phone an arms length away, so her eardrums wouldn't rupture.

"SABRINAAAA! I've missed you soooo much! What have you been doing lately?" The younger girl squealed into the phone. Just because Daphne Grimm was 19, didn't mean she had matured much over the years.

"Oh, you know. I start law school in three months, so I've been around the city, trying to make money." Sabrina shrugged, forgetting that her sister couldn't possibly see the gesture over the phone. "What about you?"

"The usual," the younger girl replied. "Helping Granny solve mysteries."

"Any good ones lately?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Well...yeah. I took a solo trip to New York last week. Apparently things were being stolen all around...uh, Faerie." Sabrina smirked.

"Faerie, huh? Doesn't _Mustardseed _live in Faerie?" Daphne stuttered at this.

"Uh, y-yeah. We actually went out...for uh, dinner one night."

"Like a date?" Sabrina asked, grinning madly.

"NO! We were just...catching up." Daphne protested.

"So it was a date."

"Yeah." The two sisters burst out laughing.

"Well, I actually have a date of my own now, so I'll call you later with the details," Sabrina said hurriedly. She had arrived at the theatre now.

"OMG! That's so gravy! Okay, call me later. Don't forget! Love ya, bye!" Daphne squealed, ending the call. Sabrina shoved her phone back into her pocket and stood outside of the theatre entrance, waiting for Robin. She didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly, a black Audi pulled up beside her, and none other than Robin exited the car. He was wearing a green button-down shirt, and a pair of jeans. To Sabrina, he looked perfect. He walked over to her, giving his signature dazzling smile.

"Hey."

"H-hi," Sabrina said, now flustered. Robin smirked, glad that he had such an affect on her.

"So, what movie do you wanna see?" He asked, leading her into the theatre.

"Hmm..." Sabrina said, biting her lip in thought. Robin thought this made her look extremely cute, though he would never admit it. "What about Super 8?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? I'd thought you'd wanna see a chick-flick, like most girls."

"Well I'm not like most girls." Robin just grinned cockily, and brought the tickets.

When they entered the theatre with a big box of popcorn, Sabrina and Robin got seats at the top, away from the large crowd of people sitting in the middle. When the movie started, Robin leaned over and whispered in Sabrina's ear, making her shiver.

"Watch this." He took a piece of popcorn out of the box and threw it at an old man sitting two rows in front of them. The old man turned around, utterly confused. Sabrina laughed loudly, earning hushes from people seated nearby.

"Nice. Now it's my turn." Instead of taking one piece of popcorn from the box, Sabrina took a handful. Searching for a victim, her gaze fell upon two teens, intimately making-out. She chucked the popcorn at them, hitting them square in the face. Puck laughed loudly. Soon, they were both laughing uncontrollably, like little kids. And that was right around the time when they were kicked out of the movie theatre.

Sabrina and Robin were still laughing as the "movie cop" led them out of the theatre, causing the man's grip on Sabrina to tighten.

"Oww!" She exclaimed. "You're squeezing the life outta my arm!" Robin glared at the man.

"Hey, let go of her! We're adults, I think we can get out of a movie theatre by ourselves."

The "movie cop" grumbled, and let go of them as they reached the doors. "That'll teach you guys not to mess around in a movie theatre!" He said in a gruff voice, before pushing them out the door.

"I don't believe you did that!" Sabrina exclaimed, between fits of laughter.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one who got us kicked out of the movie theatre," Robin retorted. Sabrina sobered up at this.

"Sorry about that." Robin looked incredulously at her.

"Are you serious? That was awesome!" Sabrina smiled graciously.

"Thanks. It's all in the wrist..." Sabrina's eyes suddenly wandered to his car. "Your car is so awesome!" She exclaimed, running over to it and sitting in the front seat. Robin sat in the passenger seat, smirking.

"You wanna drive it to your house?"

"I can't drive," Sabrina muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"I said I can't drive," Sabrina whispered, a little louder. By now, Robin had caught on. He smirked, and cupped his ear with his hand.

"A little louder, I didn't quite catch that."

"I can't drive!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Ahh, okay. Let's go." Robin said, getting out of his car. Sabrina got out of the driver's seat, jogging to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?" He turned around to meet her gaze.

"I'm walking you home." Sabrina smiled.

"Why not just give me a ride?" Robin shrugged, slowing down to meet her pace.

"This way our date will last longer." Sabrina's grin grew.

"Well, okay." Sabrina led the way to her house in a comfortable silence.

"So...tell me something about you," Robin said.

"Okay...well, I came to Paris for college, finished college last year, and now I'll be going to law school in three months."

"You're gonna be a lawyer?" Robin asked. "Why?" Sabrina turned to him, a smirk gracing her lips.

"I'm great at debating." Robin's eyebrows rose.

"Are you now? Well, if you must know, so am I."

"Really?" Sabrina said. "More reason to get to know you better." Silence ensued.

"So, remember when you got that job?" Sabrina asked, looking up at him. He nodded in reply. "What was it?"

"I'm an artist and a sculpture. A museum downtown gave me my own showcase," he replied.

"Whoa. That's really cool," Sabrina said earnestly.

"Yeah..." Once again, silence ensued.

"So," Robin started. "Tell me a secret."

"A secret?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Yes."

"Okay...Well, this is kinda embarrassing, but... I have a list."

"What kinda list?" Robin prodded.

"A list of things I want to do before I die," Sabrina said quickly. She didn't know why, but Sabrina felt as though she could trust Robin.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well..." Sabrina said thoughtfully. "I want to learn how to drive, I want to be in two places at once, and I want to go somewhere many people don't go." Robin became thoughtful, but said nothing. Finally, they reached Sabrina's apartment.

"Thanks for everything, Robin," Sabrina said.

"No problem. Best thirty minute date ever," he said jokingly. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully the next one will be longer." She instantly regretted her words, as she covered her mouth with her hand. Robin's smile only widened.

"Does that mean you wanna go out again sometime?"

"If you get lucky," Sabrina replied, walking up the stairs to her apartment.

"So, I'll call you then?" He shouted after her, gazing at her longingly. Sabrina turned around and gave him a smile, an obvious yes.

"Don't I get a goodbye?" He called out to her teasingly. Sabrina ran back down the steps, and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a hug. Robin was shocked, but hugged her back.

"Thank you, for everything," she whispered in his ear. She got up on her tippy-toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before running into the confines of her home. They were both thinking the same thing: _wow._

**Was it good? tell me in a review! sorry for all grammatical errors, i rushed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sooo sorry I haven't updated! School keeps me soo busy, no joke. Well here's your fourth chapter :D Love u all! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they mean soo much to me, I've read each and every one of them(:**

**~Chapter 4 **

"Hey Ms. Lacasio," Sabrina said, closing the older woman's door behind herself.

"Oh hello sweetheart," Ms. Lacasio said kindly. "Come on in." Ms. Lacasio was a kind woman in her mid-fifties. She had greying blonde hair and light blue eyes. Sabrina loved her because she reminded her distinctly of Granny Relda.

Sabrina took a seat in a rocking chair next to the tv. "How are you?" Sabrina asked, trying to make small talk. She was about to clean Ms. Lacasio's house. The only problem was that Ms. Lacasio had a knack for making Sabrina clean everything in her home, including her laundry. But on the plus side, Ms. Lacasio didn't speak French.

"I'm doing fine," Ms. Lacasio replied in her New York accent. "My son was just admitted into the navy."

"Oh really?" Sabrina asked. "That's great!"

"No, it's awful!" Ms. Lacasio cried out. "He could die!"

"Oh? Then I'm sorry…" Sabrina said, utterly confused.

"It's okay. Now today I need you to wash my laundry, clean the kitchen, and hose down the patio," Ms. Lacasio said, checking the jobs off on her fingers.

"That's it?" Sabrina asked, eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean, _that's it_?"

"Nothing. So, I guess I'll start with your laundry," Sabrina decided, making her way to the basement.

When Sabrina got to the basement, she gasped. Piles and piles of dirty clothes littered the floor. "How does a woman that small have so many clothes!" Sabrina exclaimed aloud. _Ugh!_ With a sigh, Sabrina grabbed a large pile of clothes off the floor and stuffed them in the washing machine. She was still trying to cram the clothes into the machine, when her phone rang. Sabrina looked at the caller ID and saw it was Robin. She answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sabrina."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, genuinely interested.

"Doing an employer's laundry," Sabrina said with a dry laugh.

"Sounds fun." Sabrina recognized the sarcasm in his voice immediately. "How 'bout I take you out later tonight? Though I can't promise you it'll be more fun than doing someone's laundry." Sabrina laughed.

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"A surprise."

"I hate surprises," Sabrina said pointedly.

"Well, that's too bad. I have something I want to show you."

"Really?" Sabrina asked, now curious. "What is it?"

"I told you, it's a surprise," he said indignantly.

"Damn," Sabrina muttered under her breath.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" Robin asked, pretending not to hear her previous comment.

"Okay, bye." Sabrina hung up the phone and returned to the laundry.

…

Two hours later, Sabrina was finished all her jobs. She headed out of Ms. Lacasio's house with a pocketful of money, and a smile on her face. She quickly hailed a cab and headed home to change for her "date."

When Sabrina reached her house, she decided on wearing a pair of ripped, faded jeans, black uggs, and a long sleeved black shirt with a black and white checkered scarf. She put her hair up into a fancy bun and headed downstairs. Not even a minute later, her doorbell rang. Sabrina opened her door and was greeted by Robin. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a grey vest over it, and dark blue jeans. His curly blonde hair had been combed back, and his eyes twinkled.

"Ready to go?" He asked, eyeing her outfit.

"Hey!" Sabrina snapped. "Eye's up here!" Robin's eyes immediately fell back to Sabrina's face . He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry?" Sabrina laughed at his childlike expression and locked her door behind herself as she headed for the apartment elevator.

…

"Are we there yet?" Sabrina whined childishly. They had been in the car for two hours now. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Not yet." His gaze remained intently on the road ahead, as if he were looking for something. Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Wake me up when we get there." And with that, Sabrina fell asleep.

Three hours later, Sabrina awoke, and felt that the car had stopped moving. She looked over at Robin to find that he had been looking at her the whole time.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Midnight." Sabrina sat up with a start and took in her surroundings. They were on an empty street in the middle of nowhere. Sabrina's eyes narrowed.

"Did you take me here to _seduce_ me?"

"I didn't know you were seducable." Sabrina lightly smacked his arm and got out of the car. Robin followed her.

Suddenly, he took her hands in his and guided her to a large crack that split the road.

"Okay. I want you to put one foot on the other side of this crack in the road, and one foot next to mine," Robin instructed. Sabrina gave him a look of confusion, but did as she was told. "Sabrina, do you know where we are?" Robin asked, looking down at her.

"Uh, no."

"We're at the continental divide." Sabrina gave him a blank stare. "Ya know, the line that separates two continents?" He asked her slowly.

"Oh, right. So why am I here again?" Sabrina asked.

"Remember when I walked you home on our first date?" Sabrina nodded in response.

"You told me there were three things you wanted to do before you died. One of them, was being in two places at once." Sabrina nodded again. Now she understood.

"So, congratulations," he continued. "Right now, you're standing in two different places at once. Oh, and don't ask me what the two places are, 'cause I have no idea." Sabrina only smiled up at him, genuinely happy.

"So, you drove five hours away, just so I could be in two places at once?" Robin nodded. "You're crazy." Robin shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "You know what?" Sabrina said. "I could kiss you right now." Robin suddenly grinned cockily.

"Why don't you, then?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and stood up on her tippy-toes, so they were almost the same height. She pulled his face down towards hers gently, and kissed him passionately.

**Yay! I love this chapter lol, so much fun to write. Sorry if there were any stupid spelling errors, I was on a three way chat with my two friends (who here dating *cough cough* not anymore after I got off the phone with them!) Lol anyway, please review and tell me how I did. I promise to update faster, since the next chapter is already saved to my documents. **

**I WANT 57 REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE!**

**~Anni**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy Election Day guys! **_**I know I said I would update when I got 57 reviews, but 55 is close enough, and I don't have school today, so this is the perfect day to update. **

**First, I'm giving out some prizes…**

**Jelly Babes 101****: YES! I did get the idea from A Walk to Remember! But I just got the list idea from it, my whole storyline won't be based off the movie. You get two free movie tickets for u and a friend to see A Walk to Remember! **

**Kas****: Thanks for the review :D Yes, the list is from a walk to remember! Great job :D You get the other free movie ticket ^ ^ that I gave to Jelly Babes 101. Enjoy that movie xD**

**The Myster Keeper****: Aww, you are too nice :D I don't know what kind of prize to give you… Oh wait, yes I do! You get a Nancy Drew book! AHHHHH! **

**Silverwombat****: Hahah I am the biggest avartard! Glad to know you are too(: Thanks for the great review! You get a Sokka plush doll!**

**Sophie****: Thanks for the review! Oh trust me, that will definitely happen. Just not in the way you think it will… mwuahahah *cough cough* You get a human sized dog stuffed animal!**

**I feel like I'm rushing this story a lot. If you don't think that's true, than wait until you read this chapter! I'm sorry that this story seems rushed, but I have soo many great ideas for this story in my head, I just try to cram 'em all in one chapter! This is a gonna be a short story, the maximum of ten chapters. Soo I guess its not THAT bad that im rushing, right?**

**Okay guys, I'm just gonna get to the story now. Lara D just threatened to throw a brick at my face…. :P**

**~Chapter 4**

"Hey Robin," Sabrina said into the phone, as she munched on some chips thoughtfully. Sabrina was at Rebekah's house, since tonight was on of their many annual movie nights.

"Hey, 'Brina. What's up?" Everyday, for the past two weeks, Sabrina and Robin absolutely _had _to talk to each other on the phone at least once a day. They had become relatively close, and had gone on numerous dates.

"Eating some chips, bored. What's up with-" Sabrina was cut off when Christen snatched the phone from her hands.

"That's fascinating Robin. Thank you for calling, but Sabrina can't talk right now." Sabrina snatched the phone back from Christen before she could hang up.

"Hey, sorry about that. You still there?" Sabrina asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm here." Maybe it was just her imagination, but Sabrina could've sworn Robin's voice had changed. It sounded… _deeper?_ She shook the thought off as quickly as it had come.

"Okay cool. Well, it's me and Christen's annual movie night, so I gotta go," Sabrina said quickly, ignoring the constant glares from Christen.

"Okay, see ya." Sabrina hung up the phone and swiveled around, facing Christen's glare head- on.

"What was that for? I was on the phone with _Robin_."

"Well obviously," Christen retorted, hands on her hips.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're always talking on the phone with Robin! Robin this, Robin that, blah blah blah!" Christen exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You know what? You're right." Sabrina confessed.

"I am?" Christen asked, bewildered. It was unheard of for Sabrina to back down from a fight first. "I mean, of course I'm right," Christen corrected herself.

"Now, I'm gonna leave my phone _right here,_ okay? I won't call or talk about Robin once during our movie night," Sabrina promised.

"Really?" Christen squealed. "Awesome! 'Cause you're gonna need to think hard to understand the movie for tonight. We're watching Inception!" Sabrina grinned at her friends childlike behavior, as Christen ran to the living room to get the movie started. Sabrina placed her cell phone on the kitchen table and headed for the living room, something she would regret later.

…

"That movie was crazy!" Sabrina exclaimed, as she headed for the kitchen five hours later, followed by Christen.

"I know right? And I _still _don't understand what happened!" The two friends had watched Inception twice that night, because the movie had confused them so much the first time.

Sabrina walked over to Christen's fridge and opened it.

"You need to go food shopping," she confirmed. Christen rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, mom." Christen spotted Sabrina's phone still lying on the kitchen table, and turned it on. "Hey, you have eleven missed calls."

"Really?" Sabrina asked curiously, still rummaging around for food in the fridge. "From who?"

"Two from your mom, and nine from Robin," Christen confirmed. "He's so obsessed with you." Sabrina closed the fridge and took her phone from Christen, ignoring her comment prior. She redialed Robin's number, and waited. On the third ring, someone picked up. It wasn't Robin.

"Hello?"

"Yes um, who is this?" Sabrina asked cautiously. Living in Ferryport Landing had taught her that creeps could be all over, even in Paris.

"This is Officer Garcia. I work for the Paris Police Department. Are you Sabrina Grimm?"

"Um, yes. May I ask why you have Robin's phone?" Sabrina countered, ignoring the confused looks she received from Christen.

"I am very sorry to inform you, but Robin has been gravely injured in a car crash. He is currently at the Memorial Hospital in downtown Paris. I looked up Robin's records, and it seems that he has no remote family members. You were the only contact in his phone, so I was obliged to call you. Do you live anywhere nearby?" The Officer asked in a rush. Sabrina cleared her throat, as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Yes, I'm staying at a friend's house, but I'm only ten minutes away from the hospital."

"Would you mind coming down here? We need you to sign a release form for Robin, for when he is released."

"Of course Officer. I'll be over as soon as possible." Sabrina hung up her phone and looked gravely at Christen. "What's the fastest way to get to the Memorial Hospital from here?"

…

"Sabrina, will you _please _tell me what happened?" Christen asked anxiously. The two were seated in the backseat of a cab, on their way downtown to the hospital. Sabrina sighed.

"Robin was hurt badly in a car crash, and I need to fill out his release forms. If he's ever released." The look of shock and horror written clearly across Christen's face said it all, as they sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

When they reached the hospital, Sabrina payed the taxi driver and ran into the hospital lobby with Christen at her heels. A woman at the front desk was typing away at her computer until she spotted Sabrina and Christen.

"Nom?" (Name?)

"Sabrina Grimm." The woman's eyes widened.

"Etes-vous ici pour voir l'homme appelé Robin?" (Are you here to see the man called Robin?) Sabrina nodded furiously. "Un seul visiteur à la fois," the woman confirmed. (Only one visitor at a time.) Christen gave Sabrina a sympathetic smile, and turned to the doors.

"I think I'm gonna go home. You, visit him, and tell me everything tomorrow." Sabrina nodded her consent and returned to the woman at the desk.

"Quel numéro de chambre est-il?" Sabrina asked. (What room number is he?)

"218." Sabrina ran for the elevator.

When Sabrina reached room 218, she found it was a large room with a long, purple curtain drawn over one side. A man in a white doctor's coat turned to greet her.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. J'ai juste besoin de vous pour signer ces papiers, et vous pouvez voir Robin." (Hello,miss. I just need you to sign these papers, and you can see Robin.) Sabrina signed the papers as fast as she could. When she finished, the doctor gave her a sympathetic look. "Robin est de l'autre côté de ce rideau." (Robin is on the other side of this curtain.)

The doctor pulled the curtain back and gasped in alarm. Sabrina did the same. The hospital room was not unlike any other hospital room; white walls, white tiled floor a small, wooden night table. But what caused Sabrina so much shock was the bed. It was empty.

**Now THAT, my darlings, is how you do a proper cliffhanger. Don't worry, this isn't a mystery story, so it's not like someone kidnapped Robin. ****I WANT 75 REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE PLEASE!**

**Question of the Day: ****If you were any super hero, which one would you be, and why? Funniest/craziest response gets mentioned in this next chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**~Anastasia C. **


	6. Chapter 6

**You. Guys. Are. Insane. Last time I updated, I told you I wanted 75 reviews. AND IT ONLY TOOK YOU GUYS A DAY TO REACH 75! Thank u thank u thank uuu! Okaay so I loved all of your responses to the question of the day from last week, and I was cracking up at all of them. But the winner is… ****Goodetoknow!**** Here is her response:**

"**I would be Aquaman so like when people go, "Ewwwww you can't do anything", I will be all, "I can breath underwater, what can you do again?" And unless I'm talking to like a new X-man or Percy Jackson they will be all -_-. Of coarse it might be easier to be Percy Jackson, but if I was Percy Jackson, I couldn't drool about how much I looove Percy Jackson. Now I'm kinda rambling, but I love your story. Update soon. BTW this is my first review ever! How cool is that!"**

***Thanks for the awesome review, Goodetoknow! It made me laugh soo much. And yeah, that's pretty dang cool that this was your first review! :D By the way, I LOVVEEE when people ramble. **

**Thanks to the 75th reviewer, ****FaroreGrimm****(:**

**~Chapter 6**

Weeks had passed, and still Robin was yet to be found. A missing person's report had been filed, and the police had begun to get involved. Fliers were handed out, and Robin's name and photos had begun to appear on the TV. The police had looked everywhere possible, but to no avail. The people of Paris were shocked that a man could just disappear from a hospital room without a trace. And Sabrina? She had her own suspicions.

But she was a wreck.

Sabrina refused to leave the house, due to the reporters constantly wandering around the premises. They had somehow figured out that she was the only person in contact with Robin before he had gone missing, and they took every chance they had to question and take pictures of Sabrina, which always managed to show up in the newspaper the next day. Life could be summed up in one word right now for Sabrina: sucky.

Sabrina was curled up on her sofa in the living room, listening as the rain pounded on the concrete ground outside. She sighed deeply. Even though it was quiet, she knew the reporters and camera crew were still outside, or in the apartment hallway, waiting for her to slip up and open the door.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Go away!" Sabrina shouted towards the door. "Don't you people have anything better to do than stalk me all day?"

"Cool it Sabrina, it's just me! Now open the door!" Sabrina instantly recognized Christen's voice, and hastily opened the door. Christen stood in the doorway, soaking wet from the rain. "Hey," she said softly. "How ya feeling?" Sabrina led her friend into the living room and immediately broke down.

"I'm feeling awful! With the "paparazzi" following my every move and my family calling me every hour to make sure I'm okay, I think I'm gonna lose my mind!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I mean, I can't even go to the store to buy some milk, without those crazy newspaper people bombarding me with questions! And every time I turn on the Tv, all I see is Robin's face!" Christen gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry. I can go food shopping for you if you want. And I can explain to your family that you need to be to yourself for a while."

"No it's fine," Sabrina assured Christen. "But I will take you up on that offer to buy me food." Christen laughed aloud, only to be shushed by Sabrina. "Shh! They'll here you!" Christen raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The paparazzi!" Another sympathetic look was given from Christen.

"Well, how else are you feeling? I mean, about the whole Robin thing."

"I feel numb. Like I haven't really accepted the fact that he's missing. But you know what's weird?" Sabrina queried.

"What?"

"The police officer who called me that one night told me that I was the only number in his contacts. And apparently Robin has no other family members alive or known. Isn't that weird?"

"That is weird!" Christen explained. "Maybe everyone in his family is dead?" Sabrina gave her a you're-an-idiot look.

"Say that sentence again and tell me how stupid it sounds. Everyone in his family is dead? How can they all be dead?" Sabrina exclaimed. Christen put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Oh, I know! To brighten your mood, how about I take you out to dinner? C'mon, we haven't hung out in a while."

"That would be fun. But I don't know if you've noticed, but I CAN'T LEAVE MY HOUSE BECAUSE EVERY NEWS SHOW IN FRANCE IS HANGING OUTSIDE MY DOORSTEP!" Sabrina exclaimed, exasperated. As if in agreement, someone pounded on Sabrina's door.

"Sabrina Grimm, we know you're in there! Come on out and answer some questions!"

"Oh them? Don't worry, I'll handle it," Christen said cooly. She got up off the couch and walked out the door. Moments later, she came back. "They're gone." Sabrina looked at Christen in amazement.

"But-but how? What did you do?" Christen shrugged.

"I just told them that I'm a lawyer, and I'll sue all of them for trespassing on personal property." Sabrina laughed loudly.

"You're crazy."

"I know. Now, go get changed. I know the perfect place we can go!" Christen squealed. Sabrina nodded her consent, and headed upstairs. After deciding on jeans, grey uggs, and grey and white striped sweater, she headed back downstairs where Christen was waiting. She tries to ignore the upsettin thought that the last time she had gone out was with Robin.

"Ready?" Christen asked.

"Yup." Sabrina locked her door behind herself and followed Christen outside to hail a cab.

…

After Christen had hailed a cab, Christen and Sabrina sat in silence. The driver turned around to face them form the driver'seat.

"Où allez-vous?" (Where are you going?)

"S'il vous plaît nous prendre pour Le Cinq," Christen recited in French. (Please take us to TheFive. Sabrina looked at Christen in awe as the driver began to drive.

"You're taking me to Le Cinq. Why?" Le Cinq, or The Five, was a very popular five star restaurant in Paris. It was located inside a five star hotel, which had over thirty floors.

"Just think of it as a gift," Christen explained.

Twenty minutes later, the taxi pulled up at the hotel. Sabrina had seen it many times before, but it never ceased to amaze her. The hotel was golden, with a large patio on the thirtieth floor.

"Let's go!" Christen grabbed Sabrina's arm and dragged her into the hotel lobby. "Okay, so Le cinq is on the thirtieth floor. I'll go mark our reservations, you go up to the thirtieth floor. I'll meet you there!" Christen headed for the receptionist's desk as Sabrina headed for the elevator. She pressed the button for the thirtieth floor and waited.

When Sabrina reached the thirtieth floor, she was shocked. The patio was even more beautiful than it was from outside. Sparkling lights covered the railing, and it gave a great view of Paris. The only problem was, the patio was empty.

"What…" Sabrina said to herself. "I thought this was-"

"Hi, Sabrina." Sabrina whirled around and almost fainted. Standing in front of her were the same green eyes, the same curly blonde hair, and the same Robin that she hadn't seen for weeks. For a moment, Sabrina just stood there, gaping at him. Then she wrapped her arms around him tightly and enveloped him in a hug.

"Where have you been?" She gasped. "I was so worried, and-"

"I know, and I'm sorry. There were thing I needed to take care of…" Sabrina suddenly became angry.

"Things you needed to take care of? Do you know how worried I was? For crying out loud, you were on Tv! And in the newspaper! People are out there right now, searching for you! Everyone thinks you're dead! Or that I killed you…" Sabrina trailed off and here eyes started to water.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry. But there's something you need to know about me."

"Okay, what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm not," He began hesitantly. "I'm not who you think I am." Sabrina gave him a confused look.

"So, you're _not_ Robin?" He shook his head in response.

"Oh?" Sabrina said, eyebrow raised. "Then who exactly are you?" Robin, or whoever he was, began to fidget.

"I'm an Everafter." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Well I knew that already." Robin gaped at her.

"You did?"

"Of course I did!" Sabrina exclaimed. "As soon as you escaped from the hospital without a trace, I knew you were an Everafter. No human can do that. So, I'm guessing you're Robin Goodfellow, also known as Puck? Because if you are, I'm going to kick you in the-" "Robin" shook his head furiously.

"I'm not Puck!" He exclaimed. Now Sabrina was stumped.

"Well if you're not Puck then who…" "Robin" grabbed Sabrina's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Just don't be mad, okay?" Sabrina only nodded.

"I'm Mustardseed. And boy have I got _a lot_ to tell you."

**Okay don't worry guys, this is totally a Puck/Sabrina fic. On another note…**

**Hahah! Betcha guys weren't expecting THAT, huh? I'm not updating until I get 105 reviews. I know that sounds like a lot, but hey! In one day, you guys gave me 20 reviews, so it's definitely possible. **

**Question of the Day: SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY PERCY JACKSON FANS! If you had to be any Greek god/goddess, who would you be and why? Best answer will be shared in the next chapter!**

**Well, c ya soon!**

**~Yellow.r0se**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aww(: You guys are so great. I don't know if I say this enough, but thank you, each and every one of you. All of your reviews were soo awesome. You were all sooo shocked that Robin is Mustardseed, I loooved your reactions. And sorry, but this chapter is pretty short. BUT I might give you guys two chapters tonight… Depends how tired I am after typing this chapter. **

**Okaay so I adored all of your responses to last week's question of the day, which was if you were any god/goddess, which would you be and why? It was soo hard to choose. Most of you guys said Artemis, a couple said Athena, and someone said the god of… wine? Well okay lol anyways the winner is…. *insert drumroll here* ****Gothic-Emo-Bunny!**** Here is her review:**

"_**OMG THIS IS SOO GREAT! and anwser to your question:**_

_**Artemis, because she gets to travel around the world and if a boy annoys her she'll just be like, pew pew leave me alone or i turn you into a jackalope! HOCUS POCUS! Plus, she can shoot an arrow like nnobodys business! and shes really Like protective, and everyne knows not mess with her! haha did you read the PJO series?"**_

_*****_**Yea, Artemis is pretty cool! I did a project on her for English about a month ago… Nooo, I haven't read the PJO series, but I want to! **

**Well, here's chapter 7!**

**~Chapter 7**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sabrina exclaimed. The look on Mustardseed's face proved that he wasn't. "So, this whole time I've been dating Mustardseed," Sabrina mused. Mustardseed cleared his throat.

"Actually, this whole time you've been dating Puck." Sabrina rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I am Mustardseed, but this is Puck's body," Mustardseed explained.

"What?" Sabrina nearly shouted. Mustardseed rolled his eyes, clearly impatient.

"I think I should start from the beginning. Remember how you and Puck dated all those years ago?" Sabrina looked away quickly.

"I don't like to talk about it," she mumbled.

"Well you have to," Mustardseed insisted. "What happened to you and Puck, and why did you guys break up? I asked Puck, but he wouldn't tell me." Sabrina took a deep breath. She had always disliked the topic of her and Puck's breakup.

"It was tenth grade. He had asked me out, and I of course, had said yes. We were pretty happy together too; even though we did fight a lot. We dated for two years. But one day during school, I saw him cheating on me with some cheerleader. I broke up with him, finished twelfth grade, and came to Paris. I haven't talked to him since."

"That's what you think," Mustardseed muttered. Luckily for him, Sabrina didn't hear it. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have asked about you and Puck's past relationship. I didn't know you were still upset about it." Sabrina shrugged.

"I'm not upset."

"Then why are you crying?" Sabrina touched her face and realized that she had in fact, been crying.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Sabrina, there's a lot that needs to be explained. Come by Puck's apartment later, and I'll tell you the whole story then. Your friend Christen is in the elevator on her way up here, so I should get going." Sabrina nodded and turned away

"Oh, and by the way, the restaurant is on the other side of the patio stupid." Sabrina whirled around to reply, but Mustardseed was gone. She smiled to herself, and waited for Christen to get out of the elevator.

**Ew. Ew. Ew. I hated this chapter, it was sooo boring. So I'm gonna post another chapter tonight. I know you're all confused, but all shall be explained in the next chapter! Don't you worry(:**

**~Anni**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, I'm soo tired and my legs hurt… Oh gosh. The things I do for reviews….**

**Anyway, this chapter takes place after Sabrina and Christen eat dinner at the fancy restaurant place. **

**~Chapter 8**

"Thanks Christen!" Sabrina said as she stepped out of the taxi and headed towards her own apartment. Having dinner with Christen had brightened her mood remarkably. As well as finding out that her boyfriend wasn't dead .

Sabrina waited until the taxi had rounded the corner, before pulling out her phone and calling Mustardseed. On the second ring, he answered.

"Hey Robin- err Mustardseed. Can you come over to my house instead?"

"Sure, but why?" Mustardseed asked.

"I'm too lazy to hail another cab," Sabrina admitted sheepishly. Mustardseed laughed.

"Same old Sabrina. Alright, I'll be over in ten minutes."

…

True to his word, ten minutes later, Sabrina's doorbell rang.

"Come in!" She called out. Mustardseed opened the door and walked inside.

"Nice place you got here," he mused.

"Thanks," Sabrina said, motioning for him to sit down on the couch. Once he had made himself comfortable on the couch across from her, Sabrina got right down to business.

"Okay, tell me everything." Mustardseed cleared his throat and began;

"Well, when you left Ferryport Landing for college, Puck was a mess. He was really worried about you, so he decided to follow you to Paris, to make sure that you were okay. So without telling anyone, he stole the vorpal sword and left Ferryport Landing."

"He did WHAT?" Sabrina exclaimed. "He of all people should know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. " Mustardseed raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, he got to Paris and couldn't find you anywhere. So, he bought a house a house and used his alias name- Robin. He decided that he would live his life in Paris until he found you." Sabrina nodded, urging Mustardseed to go on. "It took him nearly five years, but then one day he saw your house cleaning add in the newspaper. He decided to hire you, just to make sure that you were the real Sabrina Grimm. So, once he found out you were in fact, Sabrina Grimm, he noticed that you didn't recognize he was Puck. He knew you were still mad at him for cheating on you all those years ago, so he decided not to tell you who he really was." Sabrina nodded. Everything was beginning to make sense now.

"So this whole time, I've been dating Puck Goodfellow." Mustardseed nodded. "Wait, that still doesn't explain what you're doing here," Sabrina pointed out.

"Well remember when Robin/Puck took you out to the continental divide?" Sabrina blushed, but nodded. That was the night she had kissed him. "The day after that, I called Puck. Our mother Titania is very sick, and I had to tell him. Puck wanted to visit Titania right away , but at the same time he didn't want to leave you by yourself. So, he called your Uncle Jake and asked for a body switching potion."

"Body switching potion?" Sabrina queried.

"Yes. It can switch two people's bodies. " Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Well I know _that_."

"Stop interrupting," Mustardseed said simply. "As I was saying, Puck got the body switching potion from Jake, and he told me his plan. Puck wanted me to go into his body and watch over you, while he was in New York in my body, watching over our mother." Sabrina finally understood.

"So right now, Puck is in New York, in your body, tending to Titania because she's sick?"

"Precisely." Sabrina sighed in exasperation. "Why didn't he just tell me he was Puck from the beginning?"

"Because he knew you were still upset about when he cheated on you all those years ago."

"Of course," Sabrina whispered. "Wait, one more question. What happened during the whole car accident thing?"

"Oh um, let's just say I'm not very experienced at driving Puck's car," Mustardseed said sheepishly. "But, I bought him a brand new car that looks exactly the same, so hopefully he won't be too mad that I totaled his old car." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"That's too predictable. So why did you just leave the hospital then?"

"I'm an Everafter, duh! I'm perfectly capable of healing myself. If I knew my disappearance would cause so much drama, I would have just stayed in the hospital!" Mustardseed exclaimed. Sabrina chuckled. She was beginning to like Mustardseed. She had only met him once before, but that was back when they were kids.

Mustardseed suddenly stood up and clasped his hands together.

"I've already bought our tickets. The airplane leaves tomorrow evening, so I'll pick you up sometime around then. You should start packing your bags, we'll be down there for a few days-"

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked, giving him a strange look.

"We're going to New York, of course!" Mustardseed exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because you and Puck need to work out your relationship problems!"

"Nope. No way," Sabrina protested. "Oh, and when you and Puck switch bodies, tell him that we're not dating anymore. Even though I didn't really know then that I was dating Puck Goodfellow, but-"

Mustardseed crossed his arms and glared at Sabrina.

"Listen. Puck is a lot of things; rude, immature, cocky. He's self-centered, and he's not lying when he calls himself The Trickster King. But I know for a fact that he is in love with you, Sabrina Grimm. And I know that somewhere deep down, you love him too. So pack your bags. I'll be here tomorrow at four to pick you up."

With that being said, Mustardseed walked out of Sabrina's house and closed the door behind himself, not looking back once.

**Yes! I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed. But first, I know this chapter was extremely confusing, and I tried to explain as well as I could. IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, KEEP READING!**

**Okay, so basically Sabrina and Puck were dating, they broke up, Sabrina went to Paris for college and never talked to Puck after that. Puck was worried about Sabrina being alone in Paris, so he decided to follow her. Puck searched all over Paris and he couldn't find her, so Puck decided to get a job, use his name ROBIN, and make a life in Paris-hoping that he would find Sabrina somewhere along the way. Sabrina is a house keeper, and her add was in the newspaper. Five years have passed, and Puck/Robin saw this add, but he wasn't sure if it was the real Sabrina. So he invites her over to clean his house. He realizes that it is Sabrina Grimm. He decides not to tell her who he really is, because he knows Sabrina is still mad that he cheated on her all those years ago. So Puck just tells her he's some dude named Robin, and Sabrina, being completely oblivious, buys it. They start to date, and get all romancy, blah blah blah. Then Mustardseed calls Puck/Robin and tells him that Titania is sick. Puck/Robin is very worried, and wants to visit his mother. The only problem is, he doesn't want to leave Sabrina behind. So he calls up Uncle Jake, and gets a body switching potion. Mustardseed and Puck switch bodies, so Puck's brain is in Mustardseed's body, which is in new york, and Mustardseed's brain is in Puck's body, which is in Paris. Now, Mustardseed in Puck's body and Sabrina are going to New York to see Puck and Titania. Make sense? I sure hope so. BY THE WAY, MUSTARDSEED WENT INTO PUCK'S BODY AFTER SABRINA AND ROBIN'S LAST DATE WHERE THEY KISSED! SOO don't think that Sabrina was kissing Mustardseed then lol it was alllll Robin.**

**I BETTER GET DOUBLE THE REVIEWS, BECAUSE I WORKED SOO HARD ON THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONE BEFORE THIS! I won't be updating until after Thanksgiving, sorry! Byee!**

**~Anni **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I know I sure did! **

**Question: Are any of my reviewers Ugg lovers? Ya know, the boots? If you are, tell me in ur review! Anyway I was riding on a four-wheeler with my cousin, and we were going around the pond. So then my other cousin on another four wheeler swerved into us, and me, my cousin, and the four-wheeler went straight into the pond! I was soaking wet, and I ruined my uggs I had blow dry them until 11:30 at night, but they're better now. I'm getting the ugg moccasins on Saturday! Whoot whoot! **

***Also, I was reading over all my reviews, and someone said my French isn't good? Well to that reviewer, of course it's not going to be as good as yours! My first language is English! And your first language is French. And btw, your English could use a lil' work(:**

**REMEMBER GUYS, MUSTARDSEED IS STILL IN PUCK'S BODY. WHICH MEANS PUCK IS STILL IN MUSTARDSEED'S BODY!**

**Okaay, enough of my rambling. Here's another chapter. **

**~Chapter 9**

"Vol 23 à New York est maintenant d'embarquement." (Flight 23 to New York is now boarding).

"That's us," Mustardseed said to Sabrina.

Mustardseed had arrived at Sabrina's house around four pm. They had driven to the airport, and were currently seated in a waiting area.

"Great. Let's get out of here," Sabrina complained. "I swear one of the security guys was checking me out." Mustardseed rolled his eyes.

"If Puck was here that sentence would have ended differently." Sabrina snorted in response.

"Like Puck would confront an airport security guy." The two shared knowing looks. They both know very well that he would.

"Dernier appel pour le vol 23 à New York," the woman at the front desk said. (Last call for flight 23 to New York).

Sabrina and Mustardseed quickly made their way to the desk, showed the woman their tickets, and boarded the airplane.

Luckily, Sabrina and Mustardseed were seated next to each other; Sabrina in a window seat, and Mustardseed in the middle.

"So," Mustardseed said, trying to make conversation. "What do you see in my older brother?" Sabrina hit the recline button on her seat and sighed deeply.

"Here's a question. What do you see in my baby sister?" Mustardseed immediately turned scarlet, but disguised it with a smirk.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I see in Daphne, if you tell me what you see in Puck."

"Deal," Sabrina confirmed. He looked off into the distance for a moment, then back to Sabrina.

"Daphne is… gentle. She has a way to make the most evil people turn kind. She's crazy, and silly, and she knows it. She doesn't care what other people think, and she's sensitive. But she's been through a lot, so she has a touch side I've only seen a few times. She's got a knack for solving mysteries, and she loves being a Grimm. She's beautiful." Sabrina smiled.

"If my sister has to marry someone, I sure hope it's you."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Mustardseed joked lightly. "Now, you have to tell me what you see in Puck." For a moment, Sabrina was silent. Did she even _like _Puck? Even after he cheated on her? Well of course she did. But was she willing to forgive him? Not quite. Finally, Sabrina spoke.

"Puck is rude. He's selfish, immature, snobby, and a huge jerk. He's the very bane of my existence. But there's a side to him that not many people know about. Puck can be a gentleman, when he chooses to be. He's extremely protective, and I trust him with my life. He's funny and crazy, and so much fun to be around; not too mention he's really cute. And you know what? You're right. I do love him." Mustardseed only smiled and nodded his head. If only Sabrina knew that he had recorded everything she had just said.

When the plane landed six hours later, a sore and tired Sabrina stepped off the plane, as well as a refreshed and relaxed Mustardseed.

"Ugh, you Everafters," Sabrina complained, heading over to the baggage claim. "You guys always manage to look perfect."

"Hey, what can I say? We're immortal," Mustardseed pointed out, as he grabbed Sabrina's and his own luggage. Sabrina followed him outside, where they would wait for their ride.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Who's picking us up?" Sabrina asked curiously. Mustardseed fidgeted nervously.

"Um, a friend."

"Mustardseed," Sabrina said in her warning tone. "Who. Is. Picking. Us. Up?" Mustardseed opened his mouth to answer, but a car horn interrupted him. The two turned their heads to the sight of a black Range Rover.

"Ah, here he is now," Mustardseed said hurriedly as he headed for the car. Sabrina hastily followed.

"Hey bro!" Someone exclaimed from the driver's seat. Sabrina froze. She knew that voice, though she hadn't heard it in weeks.

"Hello brother," Mustardseed said. "Oh, and I brought a… guest." Mustardseed practically dragged Sabrina to the driver's window, which was rolled down. At first, Sabrina and the driver didn't speak, just stared. Sitting in the driver's seat was the body of Mustardseed.

"Wait," Sabrina said, breaking the silence. "If you're in the body of Mustardseed, you must be…" The body of Mustardseed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Grimm, it's me, Puck. Now get in the car, you're letting the cold air in."

**So how'd I dooo? This is one of my fav chapters. What about the descriptions I gave of Daphne and Puck when Mustardseed and Sabrina were talking on the plane? Did I do that part well? Tell me in a review! Also, tell me if you're confused at all. **

**I'm promise to update before Christmas! But I need to get a good amount of reviews!**

**Question of the day: What would YOU do for a Klondike bar? Funniest/craziest/most random answer gets a shout-out next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Anastasia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg guys I AM SOOO SORRY! When I said I would update before Christmas, I didn't know that it would be this late in the month! Ugh I feel awful Hopefully you'll all forgive me with this new chapter? And I promise I'll update before January 1****st****! If I don't, I give Lara D the right to throw a brick at my face.**

**ALL OF YOU GO BACK AND READ THE END OF CHAPTER 9. IM SURE A LOT OF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED LAST, SO GO REFRESH YOUR MEMORIES! :D **

**~Chapter 10**

"Excuse me?" Sabrina said, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't look Puck directly in his eyes, but rather stared down at his shirt. Sabrina knew that she would eventually have to talk to Puck, but she wasn't ready to do it quite yet, though it did help that Puck was currently in Mustardseed's body, instead of his own.

"I said," Puck started, "get in the car. It's freezing outside. You too, Mustardseed." Mustardseed gave his brother a warning glare, but got in the back seat of the car all the same. Sabrina, though, was much harder to persuade.

"I'm not moving until you say please." Sabrina said. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? What is this, fifth grade?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding you?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow. Puck sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You never change," he muttered. "Ok fine. I'll play your game. Sabrina, please get in the car." Sabrina hardly gave Puck a second glance as she walked around the side of the car and sat in the front seat beside Puck.

The car ride was tense, and no one spoke. Finally, Puck broke the silence.

"Listen Grimm, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it." Sabrina said boredly. "You think I came here to work things out with you? Guess again. I'm only here because your darling brother forced me to, okay? The last thing I wanna do right now is talk, and definitely not with you."

No one spoke after this, until the car parked in front of a large apartment. Puck immediately rushed out of the car, slamming the door loudly behind him. He walked inside the apartment, not looking back once. Sabrina waited for Mustardseed to get out of the car and sighed.

"Where are we?"

"This is one of my father's apartments," Mustardseed explained.

"You mean he owns the entire apartment?" Sabrina asked, staring up at the large building looming overheard.

"Yup."

"Why aren't you guys staying at your house in Fairie?" Sabrina queried. Mustardseed struggled to find the right words to say next.

"My mother's illness is… unlike any illness you've ever heard of. All of Fairie had to be evacuated, since the illness she has is very deadly, and highly contagious." Sabrina now understood. In so many words, Mustardseed had just confessed that his mother was about to die. Sabrina suddenly felt extremely guilty about what she had said to Puck only moments ago.

"Don't feel guilty," Mustardseed reassured her, seemingly reading her mind. "Puck needed to hear what you said. Just don't be too hard on him, okay? He's been through a lot lately, though I'm sure you already knew that." Sabrina only nodded numbly, and followed Mustardseed into the apartment building.

…

When Sabrina entered the building, she couldn't help but stare. Marble pillars lined the walls, and there were two golden elevators at the end of the lobby. The room was empty, except for Mustardseed and Sabrina, with Puck at the far end of the room waiting for the elevator.

"C'mon," Mustardseed said, dragging Sabrina to the elevator. "We'll get your bags later."

The elevator took the trio to the third floor, which looked exactly like the lobby, without the receptionist's desk. There were multiple doors on either side of the floor.

"Seems more like a hotel than an apartment building," Sabrina muttered. Mustardseed snickered. Puck didn't even give Sabrina a second glance as he walked briskly down the hallway. Sabrina and Mustardseed gave each other knowing looks as they followed Puck down the hallway. They both knew Puck was mad, and exactly whom he was mad at.

Puck finally stopped at a door with the number 39 labeled on it. He unlocked the door and walked inside, running his hand over the wall to find the light switch. When he found the switch, light flooded the room, and Sabrina stepped inside. The room was relatively empty, except for a bookshelf with vials and vials of colorful liquids in them.

"Why are we here?" Sabrina asked quietly, watching Puck as he scanned the shelves for something specific.

"Puck and I are going to switch back our bodies," Mustardseed explained. Puck seemingly found what he was looking for, because he grabbed a small blue vial and drank half of it. The rest he handed to Mustardseed, who quickly drank it as well. Sabrina watched them both, but it seemed like nothing had happened.

"Well?"

Mustardseed examined his body and smiled.

"It worked! Finally, I'm in my own body!"

Puck rolled his eyes, examined his now normal body, and left the room without a word.

Thirty minutes later, Sabrina was properly situated in her own room, with all of her luggage stacked neatly on her bed.

"If you need anything, the kitchen is on the second floor, and I'm in the room at the end of the hall. Puck is in the room right next door," Mustardseed informed her. Sabrina yawned, and responded with a nod.

"Thanks for everything Mustardseed," Sabrina said kindly. "I'm going to bed now, it's been a long day. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sabrina," Mustardseed said as he closed the door behind himself.

…

Sabrina suddenly awoke with a start. She checked her phone and saw that it was only five in the morning, and still dark outside. She felt her stomach growl, and remembered that Mustardseed had told her the kitchen was on the second floor. As Sabrina contemplated on going to the kitchen, her stomach growled again, confirming that she should.

Sabrina got out of bed, wearing blue soffie shorts and a white basketball tee. She put her hair into a high ponytail, and headed for the elevator.

When she reached the kitchen, Sabrina headed directly for the fridge, but a snicker from behind stopped her in her tracks. Sabrina whirled around and found Puck, sitting at the kitchen table, smirking at her. He was wearing the same clothes from the day before, meaning that he hadn't slept. Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest, mainly because she felt his eyes trailing down in that direction.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked. Puck sneered at her.

"I'm not like you humans, I can go days without sleep. You though, should be in bed."

"Well I was hungry," Sabrina protested. "Oh, and now you're talking to me?" Puck only shrugged his shoulders in response. Sabrina sat down next to him at the kitchen table. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were a dark shade of purple.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked softly.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Why would you think there was something wrong?"

"Your eyes are dark purple," she said pointedly.

"Oh."

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Sabrina asked again. Puck sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"It's my mom. I know she's going to die soon, and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel so helpless! Kinda like how I felt when-"

"When what?" Sabrina asked.

"When you were poisoned by Moth all those years ago," he confessed quietly.

"Oh." Sabrina blushed. "Listen, I know how it feels to lose the people you love. And I'm not just saying that, I really do know how you feel. I'm not gonna tell you that its easy going through this stuff, 'cause it's not, and you already know that. But you're strong , and I know you'll make it through." Puck looked up at her, startled.

"Wow, uh thanks. That actually helped… a lot."

"Oh I know it did," Sabrina agreed. "But I'm still mad at you."

"So I see," Puck said. "And why are you mad?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sabrina asked. "You don't know _why _I'm mad? Maybe we should start with high school, when you cheated on me!" She exclaimed.

"Grimm, you know I feel bad about that-"

"Puck, Robin, whoever you are, just stop! I'm tired of the lies, and the selfishness-ugh! You only care about yourself!" It was now Puck's turn to become angry.

"Only care about myself?" He exclaimed. "I never even have time to care about myself! I'm too busy worrying about you and my mom all the time!"

"This is so predictable," Sabrina said. "I can take care of myself! You had no right to stalk me everyday, I'm an adult and can control my own actions. Not to mention you lied about who you were to me! Everything we had was fake! Every date "Robin" took me on, every phone call, none of it was real! It was just you trying to play with my emotions!" Sabrina stormed out of the kitchen and headed for the elevator back to her room.

"Sabrina, wait!" She could hear Puck calling after her, but she didn't acknowledge him once. Sabrina reached the elevator and hit the button. As soon as the doors opened she stepped inside. But right before the elevator doors closed, two hands pushed the doors open, and Puck walked into the elevator, clearly upset.

"I wasn't done talking to you," Puck stated.

"I didn't ask." Sabrina reached for the button that would take her to the third floor, but Puck pressed seven different buttons at once.

"Are you crazy?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Listen to me."

"No! Now I'm stuck in this stupid elevator with you and-"

"Sabrina listen."

"And now I'm never going to sleep, and-"

"Shutup!" Puck shouted, grabbing Sabrina's hands and holding them above her head. He leaned into her, so their bodies were touching. His face was now only a few inches from hers. Her breathing hitched, and for a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Puck spoke.

"Sabrina, please hear me out. Cheating on you was the dumbest thing I've ever done, and I regret it to this day. I didn't come to Paris to stalk you- I came because I _was _worried. It's not that I don't trust you to be alone, it's that I don't trust other guys. You're so beautiful, and if anyone ever hurt you, I would never forgive myself. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was Robin, but I knew you were still mad at me for what I did, and to be honest, I was scared. Everything that we had when I was "Robin" wasn't fake, it was all real. After all, I am Robin, remember?" Silent tears were now streaming down Sabrina's cheeks.

"Puck I-"

"No. I need you in my life Sabrina. You're too important to lose. This is really hard for me to say since I am The Trickster King, ruler of all evil, lord of the wrong-"

"Just say it!" Puck rolled his eyes.

"I love ya Grimm. And I already know you love me."

"How do you know I love you?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Well you just confessed it," Puck started. "But my dear brother sent me a recording of you proclaiming your love for me." Sabrina turned bright red.

"Shutup." Puck laughed, but then became serious once again.

"So, will you please give me another chance?"

"Yes," Sabrina said immediately. "But, if you screw up again, I'll make your life a living hell." Puck smirked.

"I can deal with that."

"Good. Now will you please press the number for my floor? I'm gonna try and go back to bed," Sabrina said.

"Mmm… I don't think so."

"Why not?" Sabrina asked. Puck suddenly pressed his lips gently to Sabrina's.

"_That's _why."

Sabrina smiled widely when they broke apart.

"You have five minutes."

"I can do a lot in five minutes," Puck said, as he pressed several buttons on the elevator door and pressed his lips, this time more roughly, to Sabrina's.

**Sorry, that's the best ending I could come up with. Hope you liked it :D I'm updating before January! Promise! **

**Question of the Day: What would you do if I showed up at your doorstep?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS :D**

**~Yellow.r0se**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hah! Told you guys I would update before New Years! But ya didn't believe me now, did ya? **

**So, our QOTD winner is… ****Pale-Face! ****Their review made me laugh so hard. Last weeks question of the day was, what would you do if I showed up on your doorstep? Pale-Face's response was…**

"**hmm. i would probably invite you in and chew your ear off about Grimm till (would) you ran out of the house(screaming, but not from being covered in questionable liquids), also i would ask you why you were on a little Atlantic island a good few hours from america. Yay i dont think i even read this story but im so glad i added it to my alert! Btw I love house of Anubis and aang too! Now, UPDATE. merry xmas!"**

**Thanks for your crazy response P-F (can I call ya P-F?) House of Anubis and Avatar are amazzzzing! Merry belated Christmas to you too(:**

**Oh! And I almost forgot! I never picked a winner for my QOTD from a few weeks ago, which was what would you do for a Klondike bar? Kudos to ****America's Ham,**** who claims she would do anything for a Klondike bar. Well, guess what? Me too xD**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! Sorry, im typing this up now so its not as good as I'd like it to be. And sorry that the last chapter was slightly OOC! Hopefully this'll make up for it(:**

**~Chapter 11 **

"Puck! Don't wake her up!" Mustardseed hissed.

"What? Why not? It's half past noon!" Puck whined in response.

"Because she's tired from all the traveling we did yesterday!" Mustardseed exclaimed. "And you know how humans are when it comes to traveling."

"We humans are fine when it comes to traveling, thank you very much." Sabrina mumbled from underneath a pile of pillows. She peeked out form under the blankets and glared at Mustardseed. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that you had awoken."

"How could I possibly sleep? You two are practically screaming in my ear!" Sabrina exclaimed, now wide awake. Puck only smirked at her in response.

"Good. You're awake. Now hurry up and get dressed, we've gotta long day ahead."

"Really? What are we doing?" Sabrina asked, sitting up in bed.

"Teaching _you _how to drive." Puck retorted. "Now get up, this'll probably take a while."

"Wait, why are you guys even teaching me how to drive in the first place?" Sabrina querried. Puck rolled his eyes, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Remember that list of three things you said you wanted to do before you died?" Sabrina nodded.

"Wasn't one of them that you wanted to learn how to drive?" Sabrina nodded again.

"Exactly. And _we're_ not teaching you how to drive, it's just me." Puck boasted proudly.

"So then why is Mustardseed here?"

"Well…" Mustardseed said. "Puck's driving can be pretty reckless at times. I'm just going to make sure he doesn't break anyone. Or anything."

"Wait," Sabrina said cautiously. "You're not even a good driver Mustardseed! Didn't you total Puck's car back in Paris?" Mustardseed gave her a warning look, as Puck's face slowly turned red.

"You. Did. What?"

"Nothing!" Mustardseed said quickly. "I'll be waiting downstairs when you two are ready." Mustardseed quickly walked out of the room and down the hall, not giving Puck a chance to fully comprehend what had just happened.

"Did he really wreck my car?" Puck asked.

"No!" Sabrina said quickly. "Well, yes. But he bought you a brand new car that's exactly the same, so it's all good, right?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even gonna _think_ about how much the damages cost. Just meet us downstairs in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Puck kissed Sabrina quickly on the cheek before heading downstairs, in tow of Mustardseed.

Twenty minutes later, Sabrina was headed to the main floor of the apartment. When she reached her destination, she found Puck and Mustardseed waiting for her.

"You're late," Puck said.

"What is this, Driver's Ed.?" Sabrina asked.

"In your case, yes. Now let's go." Puck led the way outside to a black Range Rover, which was parked in front of the large apartment building.

"Do you have to use my car to show her how to drive?" Mustardseed complained.

"Well, I wouldn't have a problem with using my car. But it's at an automotive shop somewhere in Paris!" Puck exclaimed. Sabrina rolled her eyes and got into the driver's seat of the car, and Puck sat in the passenger side.

"Aren't you coming Mustardseed?" Sabrina called out to him.

"No thank you. I'd rather not die today," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sabrina shouted.

"I said I'll just watch!" Mustardseed shouted back. Sabrina shrugged and turned back to the car.

…

For the last two hours, Puck had been teaching Sabrina the basics-how to shift gears, put the car in park, reverse, and neutral, and what these components meant. Sabrina listened keenly, but after sometime, she became bored.

"Hey Puck?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Are you really teaching me how to drive because its on my list of things to do before I die?" She asked softly.

"No. Mustardseed made me." Sabrina nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"I'm just kidding!" Puck exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm doing this cause of your little list."

"Why?" Puck sighed.

"I don't know, I'm trying to be…"

"You're trying to be…?" Sabrina urged on.

"I'm trying to be ni- neat," Puck fumbled. Sabrina glared at him.

"No that's not what you were gonna say."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Puck say it now," Sabrina commanded.

"I'm trying to be nice!" Puck shouted. "Okay? I'm teaching you how to drive because I'm trying to be nice!" Sabrina burst out in a fit of laughter, staring at Puck's red face.

"Now, was that so hard?" She teased.

"Yes." Sabrina rolled her eyes and kissed Puck on the cheek.

"Well thank you." She whispered. Puck smirked.

"I know, I know. I'm just that awesome. Now, if you shutup and let me teach you the rest of the basics, I might actually let you drive this thing," Puck said.

"Really?" Sabrina asked excitedly.

"Yup. This is Mustardseed's car, so you can do whatever the heck you want to with it!" Puck exclaimed cheerfully. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hang on."

"Hello?" Puck said into the phone. He became quiet for a few seconds, and abruptly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Momma."

"Momma? As in Momma from Faerie? Why would she…" Sabrina trailed off. "Oh no." Puck nodded his head.

"My mother… is dead."

**Sorry I had to end it on that extremely depressing note I'll update soon, 'cause I know I left you guys with a pretty big cliffy! **

**Don't kill me but… IM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 190 REVIEWS! AND THE 190****TH**** REVIEWER GETS TO BE A CHARACTER IN EITHER THIS STORY, OR ANOTHER STORY THAT I WRITE! **

**Well, that's all(: I do hope you all enjoy your New Year's. **

**OK SO THIS A FREESTYLE QUESTION OF THE DAY! I DON'T REALLY HAVE A QUESTION, BUT IF YOU RAMBLE A LOT IN YOUR REVIEW ABOUT RANDOM STUFF FOR NO APPARENT REASON, I WILL MENTION ALL OF YOU WHO DO NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Love, peace, and fish grease.**

**~Anni**


	12. Chapter 12

**I updated! Yay! Oh and by the way guys, I just typed up a new story called ****Juliet Never Wore Converses****- go check it out please and review! I need the feedback. The 190****th**** reviewer of this story gets to be a character in Juliet Never Wore Converses!**

**Okay, you guys are sooo good at rambling. So the winners of this weeks QOTD are…**

**PuckLovesSabrina10148,**** because of her ramble on velvet cake, oil pastels, fairy wings, Doctor Who, ice skating, chocolate of all kinds, dying the tips of her hair red, (which I think she should totally do) and Sims3. I loved your ramble- it made me laugh! :D**

**RockstarGurl4444****, because of her ramble on peanut butter! Very creative on that one my friend!**

**The Queen of Sneaks, ****for her ramble on… well, a lot of things lol. She was freaking out over a test, and chicken got flushed down the… Tv? Your ramble was sooo crazy! Loved it! **

**Hmmm…. That was fun! Maybe I should make you guys ramble more often. What do ya think?**

**~Chapter 12**

Time seemed to freeze, as Sabrina turned to look at Puck. She found that he had already been staring at her. The sad look on his face made her heart break.

**Oh, no… **

Puck got out of the car, and Sabrina quickly followed his movements. She met him on the other side of the sidewalk, where she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh God Puck. Oh God, I am so sorry." Sabrina whispered fiercely in his ear. Puck only wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I should've been there… with her. I should've taken you and Mustardseed. I should've…" Puck trailed off hoarsely.

"There's nothing you could have done to prevent this Puck," Sabrina whispered. "It's not your fault."

"She's dead… Oh my God my mom's dead." Sabrina felt Puck's tears soaking the fabric of her shirt, as well as her heart breaking all over again. This isn't the way it was supposed to happen. "I'm an orphan."

"Oh Puck." Sabrina was now aware that she was crying too. "Bad things always happen, and most of the time, we don't know why. But I know that this _will _make you and Mustardseed stronger." Puck pulled away from Sabrina, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Since when did you get so wise?" Sabrina shrugged, staring up into his now shockingly dark purple eyes.

"And why are you crying?" Puck asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Because you're crying, and I hate to see you upset." She said softly.

"You're really something, Sabrina Grimm." Puck said quietly, putting a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "If you tell anyone I was crying-" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Your secrets safe with me. But I think we should tell Mustardseed…" Puck nodded, grabbing Sabrina's hand and leading her into the apartment.

…

***One week later***

"My mother was… remarkable." Puck began, as he stood on a stage in the cathedral where his mother's funeral was being held. Over 400 people, humans and Everafters alike, had gathered to witness the sad event, including Sabrina's family. Puck was wearing a black suit, and his curly blonde hair had been combed back. He looked incredibly handsome- and incredibly upset.

The cathedral was so crowded, people had ended up sitting on the floor. Sabrina was seated in the first row, along with Mustardseed, Peaseblossom, Momma, Daphne, and Puck's vacant seat beside her. In the second row was Veronica and Henry Grimm, baby Basil, Relda, , and Red. Jake had stayed in Ferryport Landing, since one Grimm had to be inside the barrier at all times.

"My mother had very strong opinions, and would not take no for an answer," Puck continued. This earned a few chuckles from the audience. "She loved her family, and was very caring of me and my younger brother. It's a shame that she had to pass." Puck stepped down from the stage, taking his seat next to Sabrina.

The Priest went back on stage, and began talking.

"Are you ok?" Sabrina whispered in Puck's ear. Puck squeezed her hand in response, giving her a half smile.

When the service was over, half of the people left, while the other half went up to speak to Puck, Mustardseed, and Peaseblossom.

Sabrina looked around and found Daphne sitting by herself. She quickly went to meet her.

"Daph? You ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Daphne reassured her. Sabrina smiled.

"C'mon. There's someone you need to talk to." Sabrina grabbed Daphne's hand and lead her up to Mustardseed, who was talking to a guest. Sabrina felt Daphne tug on her arm, but Sabrina held on tight. When Mustardseed had finished talking to the guest, he stared at them expectantly. Sabrina pushed Daphne forward.

"I think you to have a lot to talk about," Sabrina said, giving them each a look. Mustardseed blushed, as Daphne looked down at her feet. Mustardseed cleared his throat.

"Thank you for coming Daphne. You look… very pretty." Sabrina snorted, but didn't say anything. She had to admit that Daphne did look very pretty; she had lost all the chubbiness from when she was a child, and was now quite skinny. Her brown hair reached a little past her shoulders, and her black dress made her look even prettier. Sabrina walked away, letting them have their private moment. She soon found Puck, standing by himself near a window, staring out at the ocean.

"Hey," she said softly, sliding her hand into his.

"Hey."

"For some reason I'm getting a déjà vu…" Sabrina trailed off. Puck smiled at her.

"This is where we stood after my dad's funeral ten years ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I guess you're right." Sabrina said. Puck snorted.

"I'm always right." Sabrina rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

"We've been through a lot together, haven't we?" Sabrina said.

"Yup. More than I would've liked, but-" Sabrina glared at him. "I'm kidding! So, the last thing on your list was, and I quote, "I want to go somewhere many people don't go."" Sabrina looked at him strangely.

"How do you remember this stuff?" Puck shrugged.

"I only remember stuff that's important to me. And a list of things you wanna do before you die is pretty important." Sabrina smiled, urging him to go on. "So, I know where I'm taking you- a place where many people don't go."

"Okay, where?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm taking you back to Ferryport Landing, 'Brina. That is _definitely _a place many people don't go." Sabrina laughed.

"We can stay there until you have to go to law school. Than I'll just steal- I mean take the vorpal sword again, and we can go back to Paris." Sabrina smiled at this.

"And where will we go when I'm done law school?"

"We can go wherever you want to go 'Brina," Puck stated. Sabrina gasped.

"Wait, so are you saying…?"

"Yeah, I wanna marry you. I lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again. But I'll propose when we're both ready- and done with school. How's that sound?" Puck asked, trying to suppress a grin. Sabrina nodded enthusiastically, lost for words. She pulled Puck's face down towards hers, capturing his lips in a kiss. When they separated after a few moments, Sabrina spoke.

"That sounds _perfect. _But when did you become mister maturity?" Puck smirked.

"Don't worry, it usually doesn't last longer than three minutes."

**So, how was that? Sorry for any OOCness! I hate to say this, but there's only one or two more chapters left And no, Puck did not just propose. He said he wants to when they're both ready, got it? **

**DON'T kill me for this, BUT IM NOT UPDATING UNTIL MAYBE THE MIDDLE OF JANUARY? I want a decent amount of reviews to end my story on, and I need to think of an amazing final chapter. THAT MEANS YOU LARA D! DROP THAT BRICK! Hahaha I bet Lara's like, "Um, what?" **

**Anyway, enjoy your New Years!**

**Question of the Day: What is YOUR New Year's resolution? The funniest three answers get mentioned next chapter!**

**AND GUYS, DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, JULIET NEVER WORE CONVERSE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! And also, the 190****th**** reviewer will be a character in that story! If you know you're the 190****th**** reviewer, make sure your PM is on, cause I will PM you with some questions!**

**~Anastasia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh… So, this is the last chapter of The City of Lights. *SNIFFLES* I don't believe it! **

**Well first off, I want to apologize for not updating in over a month (I think that's the longest I've gone without updating). I know this is a horrible excuse, but I got so busy with schoolwork and I fell in love with my other stories I'm writing, and I guess somewhere along the way I forgot about lil' old The City of Lights. So I deeply apologize(: **

**Secondly, I want to thank China Bowl, for making this delicious Chinese food that I'm eating while I type this.**

**And thirdly, (thirdly…?) I want to thank all of my amigos who voted for me in Elligoat's 'Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2011.' And because of all of you, I GOT SECOND PLACE! Thanks sooo much guys. I can't really give you guys a reward since this is the last chapter, but for all of my Juliet Never Wore Converses reviewers, I'm updating tonight! So once again, thank you guys so much! Shout out to ahack6, who got third place, and another shout out to Epiphany on Toast, who was tied for second place with me(:**

**But finally, shout out to Lara D, who got FIRST PLACE! Everyone should read her story For the First Time. She's worked really hard on that story, and she absolutely, under all circumstances, deserved to win. **

**Oh yeah, and I know I keep adding more things to the list, but me and Lara D's little brother have a birthday coming up on February 9th! So Happy Birthday Kian! And happy birthday to meee(:**

**This chapter takes place about one month after Titania's funeral.**

**~Chapter 13**

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Christen exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. Sabrina hugged her just as tightly back. The two girls and Puck were in Sabrina's apartment, helping her pack her belongings for the trip to Ferryport Landing.

"Me too! But don't worry, I'll be back in a few months just in time for law school! It'll be like I was never gone." Christen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, who am I gonna have movie night with?" Puck swiveled around in Sabrina's swirly chair.

"Your mom?" Christen flicked Puck on his forehead.

"Hey!" He protested. "I wasn't being sarcastic! You can seriously have movie night with your mom!" Sabrina rolled her eyes at Puck's antics.

"I can't believe I've never introduced you two since today. You guys are like brother and sister already!" Christen shrugged, folding one of Sabrina's shirts and adding it into her giant suitcase.

"So what are you gonna do about your job as a maid?" Sabrina gave her a stern look.

"I'm a housekeeper!

"Whatever!" Sabrina shrugged.

"I don't know, it's not like I got that many clients anyway."

"Good point." Christen said.

"So," Sabrina started. "When I get back from New York, we're going to hang out everyday, okay?" Christen nodded enthusiastically, while Puck shook his head in a 'no way' gesture.

"Alright, hand me that shirt over there, and then we'll be all done packing!" Sabrina said excitedly. "Our flight leaves in three hours, so we need to leave in- Robin!" Sabrina exclaimed, making sure to use his alias name. "Stop playing with the light switch!"

"Nah, I'm good," he said, continuing to flick the light switch up and down.

"You guys are complete opposites, but I guess that's what makes you two good together," Christen mused. "Can't wait for the wedding!" Puck suddenly started choking, shocked at how the conversation had changed. Sabrina laughed.

"Remind me to introduce you to my sister Daphne sometime- you guys would really like each other. But for now, we should really get going. Take care of this place while I'm gone, okay?" Christen nodded, hugging her friend one final time. Christen then walked over to Puck.

"Well… It was nice meeting you Robin! If you hurt Sabrina, I'll kill you." Puck's eyes widened at her bipolar remark.

"Trust me, I won't. Oh, and Christen? If I were you, I'd watch out for those cockroaches. They're all over this place," Puck whispered into her ear. Christen's eyes widened in fear.

"He's joking right?" Sabrina nodded.

"Of course he's joking! Well…Kinda. Anyways, see ya!" Sabrina shoved Puck out the front door and grabbed her suitcase, heaving it to the car. Puck rolled his eyes and took the suitcase from her, easily lifting it with one hand. Sabrina folded her arms over her chest.

"Ya know, you didn't have to scare Christen like that." Puck snorted.

"It was just payback for her flicking my head. Plus I didn't know you actually had cockroaches in your house."

…

Eight hours later, Sabrina and Puck were finally back in Ferryport Landing.

"You're going the wrong direction Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed. Puck had a determined look on his face, making him look incredibly cute.

"No I'm not." Sabrina crossed her arms.

"We've passed this tree seven times." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Um, no. There's a lot of trees in Ferryport landing, and it's four in the morning. How can you even tell?"

"I just can tell. Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Sabrina asked him again suspiciously as she walked along the street. They had to leave Puck's car in Paris, and there were no taxis nearby.

"I'm a four-thousand year old fairy, yet you doubt my sense of direction…" Puck mumbled, mainly to himself.

"Wait, go through this forest!" Sabrina insisted. "This is where your little firefly things zapped me and Daphne like, ten years ago. The house should be right on the other side."

The two walked through the forest in relative silence. Finally, Sabrina broke the silence.

"You miss her, don't you?" She was referring to Puck's mother. Puck sighed.

"I miss her a lot. How did you know I was thinking about her?"

"I don't know, you've just been acting different lately," she pointed out. Sabrina suddenly tripped over a tree root. But right before her face came into contact with the hard ground, Puck grabbed her by her waist, quickly pulling her back up. Sabrina dusted herself off.

"Be careful," Puck warned.

"Thanks." Once again, neither of them spoke as they made their way past the thick trees.

"I think she would be happy that we're dating." Sabrina hurried to catch up with him.

"But didn't your mom hate me?" She queried. Puck smirked.

"I think everyone can agree that she didn't like you."

"Definitely."

"But she always told me that when I was happy, she was happy. Plus," Puck continued with a smirk. "She also told me she wanted lots and lots of grandchildren." Sabrina froze.

"We are not having children anytime soon! At least not until we're married."

"So you just admitted that we're getting married," Puck said simply. Sabrina blushed, suddenly flustered.

"Well you tricked me into saying it!"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn.t"

"Yeah you-"

Puck cut Sabrina off, pulling her face towards his own and kissing her gently. Moments later he broke away, smirking down at her.

"You talk too much." Sabrina didn't respond, a silent smile hidden on her face.

Finally, the two made it through the forest.

"See?" Sabrina exclaimed, pointing at the Grimm house, which was only a few yards away. "I told you I knew the directions!" Puck shrugged.

"I think we have a bigger problem on our hands than your suckish sense of direction."

"You mean my amazing sense of direction." Sabrina corrected. "And what's the problem?"

"Who did you tell that we were dating?" Sabrina gave Puck a weird look due to his sudden random question.

"Let's see," she said, ticking the names off her fingers. "My mom, Daphne, Granny, Uncle Jake, Christen, you, Mustardseed-but you already knew that one. Um… Red, I'm pretty sure Mr. Canis knows… Why?" Puck slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You forgot to tell one very, very important person." Sabrina gave him a look of confusion.

"Who?"

"Henry!" Puck exclaimed. Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Oh no! How did I forget to tell him? I must've told him!" Puck shook his head.

"We're screwed!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I'm in so much trouble- and you! My dad's going to kill you!" Puck nodded.

"Which is exactly why you're going into that house, and I'm finding a hotel nearby," he said, turning in the opposite direction. Sabrina quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the house.

"We have to tell him together! He's going to have to find out eventually," she said pointedly.

"Not necessarily…" Sabrina gave him a stern look.

"Let's go. Right now." Sabrina walked the rest of the way up the stairs of the Grimm house, never letting go of her tight grip on Puck's wrist. Not bothering to knock, she quickly opened the door, only to find her entire family seated around the living room in their pajamas. Elvis immediately jumped on Sabrina, licking her entire face.

"Sabrina!" Daphne exclaimed, running up to hug her sister. Soon the entire family was hugging everyone.

"Why are you guys awake?" Sabrina asked, taking off her shoes by the door. Granny Relda smiled.

"Well…A little birdy told us you were coming!" Sabrina looked accusingly at Daphne.

"You two walked all the way here? You do know you could've just called us to pick you up from the train station, right?" Veronica asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but Grimm here likes doing things the hard way." Henry glared at Puck.

"Why are you with her?"

"Well dad, that's kind of what we needed to talk to you about…" Sabrina said meekly. Henry looked suspiciously between the two of them.

"What are you talking about…?" Puck suddenly poked Sabrina in her shoulder. Sabrina turned to look at his somewhat amused face.

"Just wondering, but where's our luggage?" Sabrina closed her eyes tightly.

"Please, _please _tell me that we didn't just leave our suitcases at the train station." Veronica smiled.

"Don't worry, Henry will go get them really quickly." Henry grumbled, but got up anyway and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Puck exclaimed. Henry stopped in his tracks, looking suspiciously at the fairy.

"There's something I need to do, that you need to witness," Puck explained. Suddenly, Puck got down on one knee in front of Sabrina, taking her left hand in his.

"Puck," Sabrina whispered, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"Puck," Henry said in a warning voice. "If you're doing what I think you're doing-"

"Just shut up, okay? I mean please shut up, sir. Henry glared fiercely at Puck, but didn't comment. "I may or may not love your daughter, depending on how much you'll beat me up."

"Puck!" Sabrina hissed.

"Okay, okay. I'm in love with your daughter, and I have been for a while. So," Puck continued, turning to Sabrina.

"Sabrina Grimm, will you marry me?" Puck pulled out a sparkling diamond ring. All the women in the room gasped, and Sabrina was almost positive that Daphne was somewhere in the room biting down on her palm. She looked into Puck's eyes, and realized that he wasn't just doing this to prove something to Henry-Puck was serious. Sabrina tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, but failed.

"Yes," she whispered. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Sabrina exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger, smiling back at her.

Whoops and hollers were heard from the entire family, except for Henry, who remained silent.

"Henry, honey? Are you okay?" Veronica asked gently, touching his arm.

"Did a 4,000 year old fairy just ask my daughter to marry him, and did she just say yes?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes please don't kill Puck!" Daphne pleaded. "C'mon dad! Puck would never hurt Sabrina-you've seen every time he's rescued her! And when he cheated on her during high school he was just a stupid hormonal teenager, and they've both grown up now!" Sabrina raised an eyebrow at Daphne's ranting.

"I'm not going to kill Puck," Henry said slowly. "But if you ever, and I mean _ever _do _anything_ to hurt my little girl, you're dead Goodfellow. Understand?" Puck nodded furiously.

"Good. Now," Henry continued. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back with your luggage in a little bit." And with that, Henry walked out the door.

"Wow, I think he took that relatively well." Veronica said.

"YES!" Daphne exclaimed. "I _have _to finish up those wedding plans now!" The youngest Grimm sister ran up to her room quickly.

"So, what happened to the whole, 'I'll propose for real when you're done with law school' thing?"' Sabrina asked. Puck shrugged.

"I got tired of waiting."

**The end! Yay(: I've been typing this since 4:00 and my back is killing me!**

**So, I know what you're all thinking: Sabrina and Puck have only been dating for like, 6 months, and now they're getting married. They are soo rushing things! **

**Yes, I know. BUT I had to have them get engaged! I wanted the perfect ending(: Plus by the time Sabrina finishes law school, it'll be like 4 years of dating! **

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You all make me smile(: **

**Please review! And wish me luck, since I will officially be fourteen on Thursday!**

**~Anastasia**


End file.
